The Pierced Heart
by inkco20
Summary: Swan Queen, take place after 3x22. What if Elsa found Emma outside diner after Regina left. This is my first story, I hope everyone enjoy. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: OUaT is not mine.**

**Summary: Emma just went to the past and she brought Marian back with her. Regina was livid. They fought, and Emma found Elsa outside the diner. **

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm actually trying to rewrite this so it flows better, this is my first story after all. Enjoy. **

* * *

"Regina, please wait," Emma shouted. She tried to catch Regina who abruptly left the diner after seeing the reunion of Hood's family. And sure, Emma is a bit to blame, because she was the one who caused the reunion to happen in the first place. She has just brought back a stray from the past, Marian (she just learnt her name a few minutes ago when Robin called her) and it cost Regina her happy ending. So yeah, she just ruined Regina's chance at love, and she ruined their thin thread of trust as well. _Shit. _

The brunette, hearing her name, stopped but didn't turn back. She stood still, rigid, trying to contain all the anger boiling inside her.

"Regina, please…" Emma pleaded softly.

If the wind didn't blow on her direction, Regina would not hear it. She inhaled a deep breath, finding the last straw of her patience, and stood still.

Emma took a few steps forward to come near Regina. "Please Regina, can we just talk about this? I… I am sorry. It's never my intention to make you pay. How could I make it up to you? Please…" She herself was sad. How could saving someone resulted in breaking another's heart.

Regina turned around so very slowly to face the blonde. "I would never want you to _make it up_ to me, as you delicately put, Miss Swan. Just… just stay away from me! Never talks to me again except when it is about Henry. I would love it if you never bother me, ever again," she shook her head slowly. "Please drop Henry off my home this weekend," with that she turned around again to walk away.

She just wants to go home. _Home_, she scoffed. The big mansion with no one waiting for her. Just a big, empty house down the street with perfect decor. It's empty, much like her heart right now. She thought she has just found a second chance, in a guy who knows exactly who she is, and still choose to put an effort in their relationship. But if she understood it correctly, if Emma didn't change the past, Regina would've killed Robin's wife. _Peasants_, she scolded again internally.

So with her empty heart, she walked away, putting the distance between her and everyone, and feeling her heart broke into million pieces. She tried so very hard to hold her tears. _Hurt_. It is always what happened when she tried to open her heart. Just the feel of hurt, everywhere. At first, Regina didn't want to remember about the tattoo, the one which pixie dust showed and guided her to. But here he is, Robin, in Storybrooke. Flirting and helping her defeating her sister. Then there was those sentence that Zelena drawled out: "You never see what's in front of you." Regina doesn't want to regret not doing something that could lead to her happy ending, when she knew what the pixie dust told her. And what did she know, she was regretting it by now. Five days after she took a step so that she didn't regret not taking action. Ah… How life is never in her corner.

Her heart clenched, and she felt all the jabbing pain inside her. Not only because she lost her chance to love, but also because the shattered trust between her and Emma. And walk away she did.

The mansion was still dark. She forgot to turn on the lamp inside the house. As she reached the door, she jingled some of the keys and found the right one to put on the front door. Her thoughts were still jumbled. Robin; a peasant who turns out to be his wife; Emma's apology, Emma's eyes, which she cannot deciphered; everything. Henry. She misses Henry oh so much. She opened the front door and stepped inside. To the empty house. Just like her heart. Empty.

Behind those close door, she let the tears fall down.

As Regina walked away, Emma was left stunned outside the diner. She realised she was gaping and then she shut her mouth with a click. She was just accepting the fact that Regina walked out on her without any fight whatsoever, when she heard a soft footstep approaching her.

"Regina?" Emma called out, hoping the brunette walked back just so that she could lashed out on her.

But to her surprise, in her sight, stand a small lithe girl wearing a beautiful blue dress and sparkly blonde hair. The girl is very beautiful with her deep brown sparkling eyes, contrasting her blonde hair and pale complexion. She was still a kid, fifteen, sixteen maybe.

The girl looked up at Emma and Emma could see something flickered behind those beautiful brown eyes, recognition maybe?

"Hello?" She greeted Emma very shyly.

"Mmm, hi?" Emma greeted back, a little bit confused. "You're not from around here, are you? I have never seen you before," Emma stated.

The girl fidgeted with her fingers in front of her middle and looked down for a bit. She was nervous and it was pretty clear. Then she gazed up to stare at Emma, again. There it was, the mysterious flicker behind her eyes. Emma shook it off, shelved it into her too active imagination.

"Yes, yes. I am not from around here," the young girl smiled softly, but the shyness was still there and Emma wondered why the girl is so shy, but her stance and outfit is one of confidence. "I am Elsa," she said offering her hand to Emma.

Emma took it and shook it, and said, "Emma."

The girl suddenly smiled very brightly, and the brown eyes lighted up. The eyes, suddenly Emma recognised, are very familiar to her. Even though she couldn't tell _why _it was familiar.

"So have you had dinner yet?" Emma asked with a small smile. "And maybe a change of clothes? It is cold here and you have no outerwear." Emma tilted her head and gestured the girl to follow her into the diner.

"I'm okay. But maybe a change of clothes is preferable. I feel overdressed," Elsa made a small smile and followed Emma's footsteps.

The door to the diner made a chiming noise when both of them stepped inside. Emma walked to her parents and Henry, with Elsa following closely behind her.

"Henry, Mum, Dad, I found Elsa outside," Emma shrugged, introducing her family to the mysterious young girl.

When Elsa saw the trio in the booth, she smiled so brightly and hugged Henry, and then Snow, and afterwards she clung to David. Henry, Snow and David lifted their eyebrows in a surprised gasp when Elsa hugged them, but they hugged Elsa back nonetheless.

"Where's Neal?" suddenly Elsa asked. The four of them lifted their eyebrows even higher in an identical manner when they looked to Elsa, who still clung her hands in David's arm and was looking rather cheery for a lost girl.

Snow cleared her throat and wondered why she didn't feel threatened by Elsa's intimate gesture for David. "He's with Ruby, Ruby offered to babysit for a bit," Snow smiled to Elsa.

"Can I play with him?" Elsa asked, and the four of them is even more surprised.

Snow looked at Emma, who shrugged, and then she said, "of course. They're upstairs."

Elsa grinned her toothy grin and left the Charmings in for a very confusing conversation. Once her footsteps faded away, Emma studied everyone's look. Henry was amused, MARY MARGARET was confused, David was… David. He was aghast from the friendly gesture Elsa displayed earlier.

"Who is she again?" David asked Emma.

"I don't really know. Her name is Elsa, that much I know." Emma answered.

"How come she knows Neal?" Henry asked innocently. Snow and David looked at each other. Unspoken words in their eyes.

"I don't know Henry, but the funny thing is I don't mind her at all." Snow said and David nodded in agreement.

They all sat in silence. They felt the familiarity, the feeling of familial connection with the girl but for the life of them, they didn't even remember or know for sure who Elsa is.

"She said she's not from around here," Emma supplied.

"I would said so, her dress is a dead giveaway," David smiled.

"Speaking of which I need to find a change of clothes for the girl."

"I don't mind her staying at the loft for tonight," Snow stated.

"Yeah, but with the baby and me and Henry…" Emma left the sentence hanging.

"I'll be at my mum's place," Henry shrugged. "We need to figure out who she is, right? Tonight I'll sleep in my old bedroom and Elsa will be with Grams and Gramps, and my baby uncle, and you, Ma."

"You… you sure kid? You don't mind?" Emma asked.

"I don't mind. I have a feeling she's family anyway." Henry shrugged again. "Can you drop me off my mum?"

"Sure, sure."

"That is settled then." Snow smiled brightly.

Emma grimaced. She got enough in her plates as it is, and now another stranger came to town and although her head was telling her to be careful, her family body language was far too comfortable and it put her on edge. But hey, if they said so, she would try to grant their wishes.

After a long needed bath, Regina dressed herself in a silky pajamas and revelled in the soft texture of the clothing. Her eyes were still a bit swollen from her tears and her heart still felt like it was crushed into million tiny pieces. But she's still here. She's still alive, and she still has Henry. Although what's the point in her life now, she does not know. Her last chance in happiness was tore apart, her revenge for Daniel had been served and not a single soul in Storybrooke left who she hadn't touched. Everyone in this goddamned town is her creation, so to speak. She wants them suffered, but in the end, she will be the one drowning in misery. Everyone else get their happy endings. Snow White even got a new Prince Neal to keep her occupied, with her family alongside her. Regina? Nah, she got nothing. No Henry, no soulmate, no happy ending. Having the light magic in her touch didn't change anything at all other than the fact that her half-sister is now dead. There's no next for Regina. Just a plain old road of misery ahead of her.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. She snapped her head. Who in this godforsaken hour would dare coming into her house? She descended the stair slowly, tying her night robe and shuffled her hair. Opening the door, much to her disgust is the blonde saviour. She lifted an eyebrow and on her way to slam the door right to Emma's face when a small figure hug her.

"Mum, I've missed you." Henry said while he was still hugging her.

"Regina, sorry to bother you in this hour," Emma started slowly and softly as if she was someone in a very fragile state (which she is, actually). "But, is it okay for you if Henry stayed here for a while?" Emma winced on the inside, praying that Regina would not lashed out on her now, in front of Henry.

"Of course Miss Swan," Regina managed to say while Henry is on her side, still hugging her waist. "I've missed you too, sweetheart," Regina turned sideways and smiled at Henry, who was beaming with happiness.

"I… It's just, my parents and I, we need to get something sorted out and we don't have a lot of space in the loft, and there's baby Neal, and there's this girl who came out of nowhere and we just need to figure out how…"

"No need to explain, Miss Swan. I'm very happy that Henry's here. You may go now." Regina stated coldly.

Emma felt her heart broke a little from the cold and harsh voice but didn't show it. She nodded and turn to Henry. "Be good kid, call me if you need anything." Ruffling his hair, she then kissed Henry's cheek and bid both of them goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi Guys. Thanks for all of you who're following/reviewing my story. You guys are so nice! Sorry for the mishap before. Hope this upload could go a lot better than before.

* * *

**3 months later**

Regina and Emma falled into an icy routine. Emma would see Henry for two or three days in the evening after he got out of school. Henry would invite Emma to dinner, which Emma always refused. Emma never got the chance to talk to Regina about 'the night she ruined everything', and Regina never tried to talk to Emma, at all. They exchanged polite greetings, and a few nods of understanding here and there, but never really speak to each other.

Elsa still lives with Snow, David, Emma, and baby Neal in the loft. She helps the new parents taking care of baby Neal, and Emma is still trying to find an apartment suited for her and Henry. Elsa still didn't say much about who she is, or when she come from, but the Charmings couldn't deny the fact that she is a Charming. With her blonde hair and sometimes her clumsiness, and a soft smile that looks so much like Henry, the Charmings grow fond of her.

Emma sometimes let her mind wander. Is Elsa another baby sister that she would have in the future? Because she already knows that her mum and dad don't have any siblings, and maybe the brown eyes that Elsa has was inherited from her mum. She wants to know when Elsa will born as well, because odd as it is, she loved having Elsa around and she would love to be a part of Elsa's childhood.

One day when Emma came home, Elsa was in the kitchen, cooking dinner while baby Neal still sleep peacefully in the cribs.

"Hi Emma, I hope you don't mind me using the kitchen?" Elsa asked politely.

"Ah nonsense. This is your home too, you know kiddo," Emma gave her a big grin.

"Thanks Emma. But I actually made this dinner because I need to ask you a favour," Elsa said while she moved around the kitchen, adding the ingredients to a big bowl that looks a lot like lasagna.

"Yeah?" This is a first time Elsa has even asked her to do something. Usually she's just there, just helping around with errands and taking care of baby Neal. She rarely gets out of the loft, and when she does, she is walking baby Neal to the park, or meeting one or more Charming family member in Granny's. Snow and David are also keen to have Elsa around. Sometimes on the rare day that Henry stays at the loft for the evening before Emma drop him off in the mansion, Elsa helps with Henry's homework.

After putting the big bowl in the oven and setting the timer, Elsa sat in one of the chair near the island. She gestured Emma to do the same. So Emma does. Their eyes meet and Emma still couldn't shrugged the brown eyes, the one that is so familiar but so far away.

"I need your help to get back to my time," Elsa stated in almost a whisper Emma almost didn't catch it. "I am weakened and it will be troubling if I stay here."

"What do you mean you are weakened?" Emma furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Ehm… I have this power inside me and however happy I am here, I missed my family," she answered in a puzzling abstraction. "I am still learning to control it and the only one who can help is my mother," she added.

"O…kay?" Emma encouraged Elsa to talk more.

"And… I… Mm, I know you are not on speaking term with Regina," with this, Emma's eyes widened. What does this has got to do with Regina? Emma nodded, still listening. "But I need her help."

"What do you mean?"

"I cannot have too many interaction with her, none if it's possible." Elsa answered.

"Why?"

"It's… something I cannot answer," Elsa bowed her head down.

Emma rubbed her face. More cryptic answer from a supposedly Charming family member. Just swell. So she blurted out the only thing that she knows she can do.

"But you know that Regina would never agreed to help me, right? She doesn't even acknowledge me if Henry's not there. I made the biggest mistake that cost her her heart," Emma swung her hand uncontrollably, emotion gets the best of her.

"That's why you have to talk to her Ma," Elsa mumbled softly.

Emma snapped her head again in Elsa's direction. "What did you just call me?"

"Emma," Elsa stated but didn't look at Emma. "That is your name, isn't it?"

"Okay. So what do I do?"

"Could you maybe just talk to her?" Elsa suggested.

"Well, I've tried and tried and failed miserably. Gahh." To Emma's confusion, Elsa smiled widely at her. "Why are you smiling like that?"

Her smile dropped a bit but she is still smiling. "Never mind," she chuckled. "May I give you some suggestion?" she asked.

"Shoot."

"Take Regina and Henry iceskating at the lake," with that suggestion Emma's eyes widened again, because Elsa has to be crazy mad to suggest iceskating in the middle of summer.

"Seriously kiddo? Don't you notice that it's still bright outside at 7pm? We're in the middle of hot streak!"

Elsa still smiled slyly and said in a conspicuous whisper, "leave the detail to me." Elsa stood up to tend to the oven and said, "just tell me the time you need the lake to be frozen and we're good to go."

"Elsa…"

"Seriously Ma, I got this!" Emma didn't know if she imagined it but she was pretty sure Elsa was calling her 'Ma' twice today. She found out that she didn't mind. Maybe Elsa is hers. Maybe Elsa is not, but does it matter? She's family.

"Okay, I'll talk to Regina," Emma said in a defeated sigh.

"Miss Swan," Regina said coldly when Emma dropped Henry off the mansion.

"Hi Mum," Henry greeted Regina cheerily and hugged her for a few seconds and then run upstair.

"Regina, can I talk to you? Just for a little while." Emma said right before Regina slammed the door on her face. Emma put her hands in front of her as a defensive mode.

"Talk fast Miss Swan. One minute."

"Woulchaliketoiceskate?" Emma mumbled to the point of no return. Even Regina couldn't understand what Emma said although she has raised a toddler Henry by himself for years.

Regina just stood there, unamused. She lifted one eyebrow and threatened to close the door, for her fingers already grasping on the door knob, ready to slam it.

Emma inhaled a big breath and exhaled slowly. She counted 10 seconds in her head and tried a go again. "Would you and Henry like to go ice skating? How's tomorrow night sound?"

"In case you did not notice, Miss Swan, there is no storm weather forecast for tomorrow, and I'm pretty sure Storybrooke does not have any ice skating park lying in the middle of nowhere." Regina quipped, and then tried to close the door again. But Emma is quicker. She hold the door. "Please Regina, give me a chance, please…?" Emma pleaded so very softly.

"Tomorrow night."

"Yes. I'll pick you guys up at 7," Emma suddenly smiled.

"Good night, Miss Swan," and then Regina closed the front door of the mansion.

"Well, that went well," mumbled Emma.

Regina stayed still behind the closed door and she heard Emma walked away and started the engine for the yellow death trap she called a car. She knows deep down that Charmings clan are trouble. Afterall, they always seem to destroy her supposedly happy ending.

Three months after being reunited with the peasant, the thief never once tried to contact her. Never in her life she felt so worthless. That is always what she got after she opened her heart to a stranger, and that is the reason why she shut everyone out, except Henry. But three months without proper communication with another adult is hard. Regina feels like she is going off rail and that is not good. She wants to curse people, again. To where, she does not know. But it's that bad when she could feel herself fell off the grid, and think about doing the unforgivable and considering learning a new magic book so that maybe, just maybe, there's a new spell that inspire her to do some new curse. That bad.

So when Emma asked to spend one or two hour ice skating in god knows where this summer, she agreed. At least when she saw the blonde saviour, her desire to curse the entire town change into the desire to just ram the blonde dead. Luckily, with Henry as a buffer, she can just sit and let her imagination run wild. Maybe she'll burn the saviour to a roast crisp with her fireball. Maybe she'll stab Emma right into her heart so that Emma could feel her broken heart as well. Maybe she'll throw Emma in the crypt and sealed it magically so that Emma could rot and die there. How delicious is that. Unconsciously, she licked her lips.

Yes, tomorrow shall be an interesting day.

Emma went back to the loft and went to Elsa's room. Well it was her room first, and then now it's Elsa's. Emma slept on the couch nowadays. She knocked and after a small voice told her to go in, she went inside.

"Elsa. Hey kiddo. I already talked to Regina. Are you sure you can make the lake frozen for tomorrow at seven?" Emma cringed her face. She didn't want to face Regina's wraith if Regina thought that she was lying to her. That would definitely land her ass in new faraway land, or even worse, death.

Elsa raised her eyebrows and then made a shit-eating grin with her face. "Definitely. Just, go to the lake by 7. I'll be ready. No need to bring anything. Just you, Regina, and Henry!" Elsa squealed, and then skipped a bit until she realised that Emma was still cringing her face while staring at her.

"Why are you so happy? I'm on the verge of dying here." Emma throwed up her hands and then rubbed her face desperately. "If tomorrow fail for any reason at all, I will die. I haven't even finished my bucket list yet!"

"Calm down Emma. Everything will be fine." To Emma's surprised, Elsa squealed once again and then skipped about.

"Great," Emma sighed. "Good night Elsa. I'll see you tomorrow by the lake." She shook her head and exited Elsa's room.

"Good night Ma," Elsa mumbled softly in between her skip.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys thank you so very much for all the reviews/faves/follows. I appreciated all that :) Just a heads up, this is just a short story with 7 chapter. So there's only 4 chapter to go. Thank you once again, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Emma, Regina, and Henry arrived near the lake almost exactly at seven. Emma being Emma, nervously fidgeted her hands and warily turned her head around, looking for Elsa. Emma could feel the tension and murdery feeling coming from Regina, and she prayed to any God who listens to make Elsa showed up. Luckily, she heard someone rustling around the bush and instantly recognised Elsa's blonde hair.

Elsa ran up to the family unit and greeted Emma first. "Hi Emma, sorry I'm late. Baby Neal was very fussy. I think he has colic, but luckily Mary Margaret came home early and so here I am." Elsa wants to go into much more detail but she could feel the nervous tension radiating from Emma's body.

"Hi Henry!" Elsa greeted Henry cheerily. "How was school today? You have any homework?"

"Tomorrow's Saturday, silly," Henry giggled and stepped toward Elsa. "So how do you plan on making the lake frozen?"

"In a bit," Elsa smiled to Henry and then she politely walked toward Regina to greet her. "Hi… Um…" She offered her hand.

Regina, who was still watching the exchange between a new blond girl with Emma and Henry nodded curiously and offered her hand as well. "You can call me Regina, dear."

"Hi… Regina… My name is Elsa." They shook hand and even in the last of the sunshine, Regina noticed that the girl was blushing.

"You didn't say that we would have company Miss Swan."

"Uhm… yeah, I needed Elsa to make the lake frozen."

"About that… How do you plan on doing that, princess?" Regina asked Elsa and she took notice of Elsa's brown eyes. The familiarity flipped something inside Regina and she could feel her magic starting to rise. _That was strange_, Regina thought.

"Yes. I will freeze the lake first, and then I will give each of you the skate, that is if you don't mind," Elsa asked softly to Regina. Regina nodded nonchalantly.

"Really? I could watch you freeze the lake? The _whole_ lake? This is so cool!" Henry exclaimed to nobody in particular.

Elsa giggled and walked toward the lake. Then she knelt near the water and everybody could see her concentrating. Suddenly the air around Elsa went from humid to chilly and the water near her fingers starting to freeze. Emma and Henry watched in awe while Regina observed very closely. The ice was spreading, and Elsa was the center of the movement. In just a few minute, the lake was covered in solid ice. Everyone could she the glee in Elsa's face, the awe in Henry's and Emma's face, and the crunch face Regina hold.

Regina could feel the air that was vibrating around Elsa. She could feel Elsa's magic. The suspicious thing is that she felt the familiarity of those signature. It was as if it was her own. But no one could have her signature. It's not possible. She realise that she really needs to figure out who Elsa is.

Regina heard Henry squealing cheerily and Emma laughing in the distance. She followed the sound and snapped her head to find her son just to see them in the middle of the frozen lake, wearing beautiful pairs of skating shoes and strolling on ice. In summer time. The sun has set by now and the colour made the view unbelievably poetic. It was dark blue with a hue of beautiful orange. Emma's and Elsa's blonde hair waved gorgeously with the soft wind. Henry's eyes are full of wonder and amazement as he twirled around with no purpose, just to have fun. The trio looks like three little kids laughing and skating around. They look like family.

Regina's train of thought was interrupted by Elsa who asked shyly if she wants to go skating as well. Regina nodded and gave the girl permission to materialise pair of ice skating shoes on her feet. There it was again, the signature, unmistakably. After Elsa finished with Regina's shoes, she bid Emma and Henry goodbye and then she went back to Regina, who was sliding graciously on ice near the tip of the lake.

"Umm… I… I am going home now, Regina. Take care and have fun," Elsa bowed and curtsy for the queen. Regina was taken aback by the gesture but she gave a soft smile to the girl and nodded regally.

"Elsa, thank you," Regina thanked the girl who was already on solid ground now and she waved back to Regina with a big goofy smile on her face. Regina turned around to join Henry and Emma who was playing cat and mouse.

"Hey Regina, you're it!" Emma poked her softly on her upper arms and then ran like hell. Regina could hear Henry's laugh as he moved away from her. It was an unknown sensation. Regina is never one for fun, but the laughs she heard from both Emma and her son made her feel giddy. It made her feel like she was on the savana again, with Rocinante. It made her feel free, and young. No title, no past, just she and her son, and Emma (sadly). So after a few seconds of consideration, she slided and ran toward her son.

"Henry!" Regina called Henry to make sure that he is aware of her running into him. As predicted, Henry started to glide faster and away from Regina. But Regina knows how to skate. She slide a little bit faster and when she was catching up, she could hear Henry shrieked. She could also hear the sound of laughter from somewhere out there. A little bit more. One step, two step. Catch!

Regina caught Henry and hugged him tightly in her arms. Henry tried to resist playfully but Regina got her grip even tighter. "Got you!" Regina smiled and kissed the side of Henry head while he was still laughing and trying to get out of the hug. But Regina didn't mind. She loved it. She loved how her son is laughing with her, how the darkness started to rise but not so much she cannot see, how happy she felt. Happy. That was a feeling she never thought she would feel again.

"Mum!" Henry squaled. Regina laughed at his voice and released Henry so that he can move again. "How come you're so fast on ice?"

"I am a woman full of surprise, Henry," she raised one of her eyebrow cockily and smiled playfully at her son. Henry just beamed back at her with a big smile as well.

"Okay. Now would be Emma's turn!" Henry turned his head around looking for Emma. Emma was smiling at the commotion from Henry's squealing and shrieking, and Regina caught Emma's eyes.

Even from the distance, Regina could feel Emma's eyes became softer as she smiled directly at Regina. They hold their gazes for a few seconds before Henry started moving around balancing himself and slided on Emma's direction. Regina could see Emma started to skate toward her without noticing that Henry is on a mission to get her.

Henry was fast. He almost tackled Emma to the ground when he tried to hug her. With an oomph, Emma fall backward on ice and Regina could hear the thump and Emma's moan. Regina skated toward Emma and Henry who is still on top of Emma. Henry was still laughing but then he realised that Emma was not moving at all and he didn't feel the grip in his body as well. That's when he started to panic.

"Ma? Ma!" Henry got up and shook Emma pretty hard. Regina started to panic as well because she knew how strong the blonde was, it was almost nonsense she lost consciousness because of a twelve years old. Regina knelt on Emma's side and shook her as well.

"Miss Swan?" Regina shook her harder. "Miss Swan?!" Regina grabbed Emma's upper with a strength she didn't even know she possessed. "Emma?!" Now she yelled quite loud and Henry was dumbfounded by the panic he heard on his mother's voice.

But it worked. Emma suddenly grabbed Regina's arm with the other hand and got up. "Gotcha!"

Henry exhaled loudly. "Not funny, Ma." Henry then stood up and skated around again, relieve to find her mothers are okay.

Regina realised that her eyes is watery and she still grasped Emma's upper arm so hard it hurt. She came to a realisation that however she was happy with Henry, she knows now why this past three months is like hell. It was because Emma was not around. The thought of almost losing her just now tore Regina to the core. Her heart was flipping around madly with warm feeling she hasn't yet identified. She shook it off.

"Hey, you okay? I'm sorry, I scared you, didn't I?" Emma made a soothing notion in her arm, up and down.

Regina shook her head and closed her eyes. "No Miss Swan. I'm alright, please let go now."

"Only if you let go first," Emma shrugged from her position. Sure, she got one arm making a soothing motion in Regina's side. But her other arm was still in Regina's deathly grip.

"Oh. Sure," Regina released Emma's arm. "Thank you for the amusement Miss Swan, but I believe Henry will want some dinner by now." Regina said coldly.

"Hey. Regina, wait. I really am sorry that I scared you. I just, um… I just want you to call me by my name," Emma grabbed Regina's wrist when Regina was trying to stand up.

"That is not my problem Miss Swan," Regina shook off Emma's grip but it was pointless. Regina knows by heart Emma is a lot stronger than she is.

"Regina."

"Fine. You scared me! You scared Henry! And I will call you with whatever I'm please," Regina hissed.

Emma tried to stand up and then helped Regina as well. "Please call me Emma?" Emma grinned goofily. "I said please…"

Regina laughed because Emma's puppy eyes and big grin on her face. Not to mention the absurdity of the situation. They were skating in the middle of summer time, Emma was faking her unconsciousness just so she could plea her case to Regina, and Henry was still swirling around on ice, on a frozen lake made by Elsa, a stranger with her magic signature.

Emma was taken aback with the sound. "Wow, you have a beautiful laugh," Emma blurted out before her brain could catch up. Regina even had the decency to blush. "Come on. Let's get dinner," Emma offered her hands to Regina. If Regina accepted it, it would symbolise their truce. And something more. A friendship maybe?

Regina, tired of all the fighting, decided right there and then, that she would love that. So she did. She grabbed Emma's hand in hers and they skated to the tip of solid ground, where Henry already waiting for them and shouting "Mum, Ma, I'm hungry."


	4. Chapter 4

They decided to go to Granny's. When they already ordered and settled down. Per usual, Emma and Henry with their hot chocolate, and Regina with her coffee, Regina started her investigation for the Elsa's matter.

"Who is Elsa, Miss Swan?" Regina stated as a matter of fact.

Emma just glared at her then she looked down and poked the spoon around so she could play with her whipped cream, and not answering Regina.

Regina tried again. "Do you know anything about Elsa, Emma?"

At this, Emma gladfully answered. "She's not from this time," Emma shrugged nonchalantly. Regina could see Henry nodded at Emma's answer.

"You know about this, Henry?"

"Well, yeah. She practically helps me with every homework. We talk, and she said that she's from the future, and she wants to go home but she needs help. I actually told her to ask for your help, but then she said that she cannot interact much with you without the fear to change something in the past." Henry explained with so much excitement it melts Emma and Regina at the same time.

"She's been living with you and your parents for a while, is that correct, Emma?"

"Yeah, yeah. We figured she's family. Even Henry think so too. Right kid?"

"Well duh. She got blonde hair and she's clumsy. And she's very fond of Gramps as well, at one point she asked if she could call Gramps Gramps, but Gramps was really shocked and she just laughed and now she calls him Gramps."

Hearing that made Emma's eyes bulged. The Charmings rarely have time for family dinner, what with baby Neal and David's night shift. If the girl wants to call her dad Gramps, that must be because she is his grandchild. Which mean, Elsa is Emma's, or Neal's. But Emma's gut told her that Elsa is hers. She almost choked on her hot chocolate, and coughed loudly and hard because of that mistake.

Henry sooth Emma by tapping her back softly while he just smiled at her mother. After Emma's coughing fit stopped, Henry continued. "Last time we talked, Elsa said she is almost out of time. That is why today you got to meet her, Mum! She needs your help! Operation Elsa is on!"

"Will you ask her to meet us here, Henry?" Regina asked her son to contact the mysterious girl.

"You okay with that?" Henry's eyes widened and he grinned.

"If that's okay with Emma here," Regina gestured to Emma who stopped doing anything after Henry's story. Emma looked up to Regina and she nodded sullenly.

Just a few minutes after the request, they all heard the bell chimed and Elsa came in.

"Elsa. Here," Henry waved at her and Elsa grinned at Henry's excitement.

When she got to the booth, Regina scooted inside so Elsa could sit next to her. Regina being Regina, stated the matter on hand. "I take it you need my help, Elsa?" Elsa blushed furiously and the trio could see it clearly. Regina was still wondering why everytime she talks to the girl, the girl blushed.

"Yes. Yes I do." Elsa mumbled.

"What it is that you need?"

"I… I need a magic wand from Rumple. But he can't know that I'm here, or that I need the wand."

"And what makes you think I would help you?"

Strangely enough Elsa's face fell, to almost tear. Emma recognised Elsa's nervousness and shyness to Regina, and something clicked. The brown eyes. The deep brown eyes.

Emma cleared her throat and nervously addressed Regina. "Regina, can I talk to you? Privately?"

Regina stared at her like she's a madman.

"Please?" Emma continued.

Regina just sighed loudly and Elsa scooched over so that Regina could stand. Then she followed Emma to the back near the pantry. Making sure they were out of hearing distance, Emma cleared her throat again and started speaking.

"Look, I… You may think I'm super crazy or whatever. But, um… But I think we need to help Elsa because she's ours." Emma stated groggily.

"What do you mean?" Regina almost broke down then and there because she thought Emma was playing with her. But Emma's nervousness and everything that she said make sense.

"I… She got my hair, she called Dad Gramps, and she got your gorgeous eyes, Regina. She also got your manner, but with my clumsiness. Gah." Emma throwed her hands up in the air and rubbed her face.

"She…" Regina let her mind wandered for a bit. Of course Elsa would be hers. That is why Elsa's magical signature has her signature as well. That was the only plausible explanation. Emma still fidgeted with her face and fingers, and she didn't want to see Regina's eyes. "Okay," Regina breathed.

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"You… you believe me?" Emma gasped.

"Yes Emma. I do."

"But… How is it possible? We're both women, and… And you don't even like communicating with me. You barely tolerate me as it is. And I ruined your happy ending, Regina. You were brokenhearted because of me. I ruined my chance of having a friend in you, and now you're telling me that you believe me? That Elsa is ours? How is that even possible? Didn't that scare you? Make you mad at me or whatever?" Emma said all that in one breath and she sighed loudly afterward.

"First off, I do not dislike you. Second, it is possible. But now we must focus on getting Elsa back to her family, to the future. If that means dealing with that imp, Rumplestiltskin, so be it." Regina gritted her teeth.

They went back to their booths where their food already came and Elsa and Henry already started without them. They were chatting excitedly and conspiratorially.

"Hi kids. What do we miss?" Emma asked casually as she slid next to Henry and Regina slid next to Elsa.

"Just the food," Henry shrugged as he bit into his burger.

They ate silently and peacefully. After they finished their dinner, Regina turned to Elsa and she spoke again. "Elsa, could you answer me just one question, honestly?"

Elsa smiled politely and nodded, although she still blushed lightly when Regina addressed her directly.

"What is your full name?"

Elsa seemed to be surprised that the question was really simple but revealing. She looked at Emma, and then Henry, and then Regina. She cleared her throat. "Elsa Henrietta Swan-Mills."

Regina and Emma was not expecting that. They looked at each other, and then away. Henry just beamed as if he knew.

"You got my name as your middle name!" Henry squaled excitedly. "Well, the girl version of it anyway," he grinned.

"Yes I do, Henry."

"So you're my kid sister?"

"Yes Henry," Elsa smiled and Emma and Regina could see the similarity in their children's faces.

"I will talk to Mr. Gold tomorrow," Regina said softly to Elsa. Elsa looked up and smiled brightly.

"Thank you Mum." Now it was Regina's turn to blush.

"So I was not imagining thing when you called me Ma?" Emma wanted to make sure that she's still sane.

"Yes, Ma. I slipped up," Elsa scratched her head goofily. At that gesture, Emma laughs. She could almost see her younger self in Elsa's notion.

"It's alright kiddo. I'm glad you did."

"Seriously Miss Swan? You don't have any other nickname for our children? Just kid and kiddo then?" Regina bantered.

When she heard the protest, Emma laughed even louder, with Henry joining her as well. Elsa even managed a giggle here and there.

Regina just shaked her head softly. It's true that life can change in the blink of an eye. Yesterday she was ready to think about 1001 ways to kill Emma Swan. Today she found out that she has a daughter, a beautiful one with strong magic, with said Emma Swan. And today, she felt content, and happy.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi Guys! Thank you so much for all the fave/reviews/follows. I really appreciated it (okay, I know I sound like a broken record). I had so much fun writing this story, because I like the idea of Elsa being the future daughter of Emma/Regina :) Once again thank you, and enjoy.

* * *

"I would rather go to Mr. Gold by myself, Emma," Regina stated.

"But he might want to make a deal with you, and I could not let that happen."

"And why is that, Miss Swan?" Regina raised her eyebrow curiously.

"Because you're the mother of my children, Regina. Everything you do will affect our family."

"So now we're a family?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yes we are, Regina. In case you didn't notice, Elsa is genetically ours. That means at some point in the future you might be my wife."

"Is that a proposal Miss Swan? It was poorly delivered," Regina quipped.

Emma just sighed. "Come on Regina, let me go with you to Mr. Gold. Or should I say please again? You seem to be more accepting if I said the magic words."

Regina sighed exasperatedly. "Okay."

They took the Benz as to Regina's request._ I will not be seen in that yellow bug of yours, Miss Swan._ With that, Emma just agreed because more fight means less chance of accompanying the hotheaded brunette to the pawn shop.

The musky odor in the pawn shop always makes Emma felt threatened. Even with Regina on her side, she still felt that lingering bad feeling from the magic around her. She shuddered.

"Well, well, well. To what do I owe the pleasure Your Majesty? And Your Highness?" Rumple mock curtsied both of them.

"I believe you have the black wand, Rumple?" Regina shot her best glare at the imp.

"Yes I do, dearie. But what do I want in exchange, hmm?"

"What do you want, Gold?" Emma snapped.

"My my, impatient, are we?"

Emma tensed jaw and her ready to fight pose made Gold even happier.

"I believe you both have something that I want." Gold continued.

"And what is it that you want?" Regina responded in between her gritted teeth. She hated herself for falling prey to the imp.

"Just a strand of your hair. Both of you." Gold giggled gleefully but still managed to sound creepy.

"May I ask why?" Regina's eyes started glowing. Emma took notice and she moved and held Regina's hand in hers, squeezing it so that Regina calmed down. It was a gambling though, Emma didn't know whether it would work or not. Luckily, it did. Regina seemed to calm down with her touch. Inappropriate as it may be, but Emma realised she likes having Regina responded to her touch, and she likes holding Regina's hand. Her heart skipped a beat at this realisation.

"No, you may not, dearie." Giggled, again. Gold moved around his shop and found some black wand with beautiful carving around the tip. "Now. I have the wand," he pointed out the wand in his hand. "What about our deal?"

"Fine!" Regina snapped and took one strand of her hair, and she took one strand from Emma's head as well without noticing the blonde.

"Hey, a little heads up next time," Emma was pretty surprised with Regina's action. But she realised they were still holding hands, so she shrugged it off.

Gold took their hair and gave the black wand willingly to Regina. "It was a pleasure doing business with you," he mocked.

"Let's go Miss Swan," Regina tugged their joined hand as Emma had no choice but to follow her out of the shop.

"What's that about?" Emma asked. They are back in Regina's mansion. The drive was pretty much silence.

Regina shrugged while still admiring the black wand in her possession. "I might have an idea, but I'm not sure."

"I'll pick Elsa up in the loft, and I'll be back, okay?" Emma asked for permission from Regina. Regina looked up at Emma and nodded. "Hey, Regina. Thank you." Emma said to Regina while she was already on the front door, ready to step outside.

"Nonsense, dear. I just want our daughter to get back to her family." With this Regina gave Emma a soft smile, which Emma couldn't help but reply with the big grin.

Emma skipped to the bug and drove flawlessly to the loft. Humming softly, she wondered when she will talk to Regina about them, about the change in their relationship that happens so sudden. Although Emma knows that Regina is an attractive woman, she never acts on it because the brunette is a cold heart bitch sometimes. She knows that she cares about Regina. That's why she respected Regina's wishes when she told her not to bother her anymore.

But these two days feel… different. Regina is more accepting towards Emma's small gesture. If Emma dare to say, she thinks Regina likes it too. But is it because they found out they will have Elsa in the future? Or is it because the underlying feeling that was already there since the moment they met? Emma didn't know.

As she sighed, she got out of the car and walked into the loft. Her mind was still full of the past and the future possibilities of her relationship with Regina. She really should sit and talk this out with said person.

"Hi kiddo, you here?" Emma called Elsa.

"Yes Ma, what's up?" Elsa went out from her room and she was holding baby Neal with her.

"Oh. Where's Mary Margaret? Someone need to babysit him while we're gone."

"She was going to the store, she said she'll be back in a bit," Elsa answered. She cooed on a fussy Neal, and he relaxed instantly.

"Okay. We got the wand, by the way," Emma said casually.

"Really? What did Rumple ask of you?"

"Just a strand of my hair, Regina's too."

At this mention Elsa's face drain of colour. "And you gave it to him?" Her question was almost a whisper.

"Well, yes. We need the wand, kiddo." Emma tried to hide the fact that she noticed Elsa's pale feature became paler at the mention of the hair.

When they heard the lock clicked and Mary Margaret arrived, Elsa gave the baby to the new mother and kissed Mary Margaret on the cheek and they said goodbye. They drove in silence._ Again with the silence, Mills women,_ Emma thought.

As they arrived at the mansion, Elsa's eyes gleam with recognition and happiness. Emma knocked on the front door and it didn't take long for Regina to open it.

Regina's face lit up when she saw Elsa. "Good evening, my dear. How is your day so far?"

"It was okay," Elsa shrugged it off. "But it is better now," she grinned.

"Come, let's discuss our plan. But I need to talk to Emma for a while. Just make yourself at home, and wait for us in the study."

"Okay Mum," Elsa went in and strolled directly to the kitchen.

"Emma, I think we need to talk," Regina turned to face Emma who was still staring at Elsa in amazement.

Emma snapped back at her name and looked up. "Yes, I believe we do. But I think we need to get Elsa back to her family first, or rather future us."

"Okay. Just one question Miss Swan. Are you running away?" Regina's voice was soft, but Emma recognised it for what it is.

Emma found out that her heart almost break at the vulnerability that Regina gave away with that simple question. "I won't. I promise you Regina. I am not going anywhere. Even without knowing Elsa's existence, I would not leave you, ever."

Emma still couldn't catch Regina's eyes. She was still looking away. "Hey, look at me, please?" Emma grabbed Regina's chin softly and turned it so that they could look at each other. "We'll be okay. We'll talk. We'll figure it out. I know I earned my mistake by breaking your heart again and again, but I would like to make sure that it won't happen again." Emma shook her head warily, feeling her heart crunched at the thought of being able to hurt Regina so badly.

Regina sighed softly. "Come on, Emma. We've got a child to send back to the future. I'm sure our future self is worrying her whereabout every seconds."

Emma smiled at Regina and they walked to the study.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys once again thanks for the fave/reviews/follows. :) Oh, and after this chapter, I only have another chapter (chapter 7) and a small epilogue. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"You know what to do, Elsa?" Regina asked her daughter once again.

"Yes, Mum. I have to recreate the time portal magic from when I fell through. The one Ma was making."

"Yes. And after that what do you have to do?"

"Think of home, and specify the time so it will be the right one."

"Yes. Yes."

"Do you really need to go now Elsa?" Emma asked warily. She will miss Elsa.

"Yes, Ma. It's better if I go home as soon as possible. No accidental change for the timeline, remember?"

Emma cringed. Elsa is wiser than she was. She remembered how bad it was to change things in the past. "It's just… I'm gonna miss you kiddo."

"Don't worry Ma, you'll raise me and I'll raise you hell," Elsa winked at Emma and she stepped forward to hug Emma.

Regina was still standing straight and rigid when Elsa stepped out from Emma's hug and approached her.

Elsa hugged Regina softly and Regina hugged back. "I love you Mum, and it's okay to be happy. I'll see you soon." Elsa whispered softly to her mother. Regina took Elsa's face in both her hands, and kissed her temple softly. Regina's eyes was watery, the tears ready to fall. Elsa just smiled and blushed softly at her mother's affection.

Elsa then grabbed the black wand and concentrated. Emma and Regina moved away, but then Regina noticed someone else's signature in her study.

Rumplestiltskin.

Regina gritted her teeth when the imp poofed and showed himself to them. She moved her body to defend Elsa who was still concentrating, although there's pool of magic now and the portal is almost open. Emma did the same. They made a human barrier so that Elsa could still cast the magic portal.

Regina stepped forward so that she was face to face with the imp. Emma could feel the magic portal whooshing and it was opened perfectly.

"Well, well, well." Rumple taunted.

At the voice of Rumplestiltskin, Elsa freezed and she turned her body so fast and attacked Rumplestiltskin. She didn't see Regina standing in front of Rumplestiltskin, but Emma did.

"Regina!" Emma ran so that she could shield Regina's body from Elsa's attack. It was a frozen spear and it jabbed Emma's back, and through to her front side. Regina turned back to see Emma's being jabbed at her heart with the icy spear and she could see Elsa's eyes widened at the sight.

"Oh God." Elsa brought her hands to her mouth, and her eyes full of tears. She managed to melt some of the ice and now there's no proof Emma was stabbed with anything at all.

But Emma could feel her body weakened and being colder when the ice jab her. She also noticed Rumple just smirked at her and then poofed away. Unable to stand, Emma felt her body gave up and she dropped to the floor. She also could see Regina's panic eyes and felt the wind from the portal.

"Elsa, you need to go," Regina ordered.

"But… Ma is hurt because of me," the tears fell down her face.

"She'll… she'll be okay, she promised me." Regina shook her head.

"Go kiddo, I'll be okay," Emma managed to croak her response.

"Okay. Okay." Elsa stared at Regina with eyes full of tears. She mouthed an 'I love you' to Regina, and said "bye Ma, bye Mum."

A few seconds after that, Emma could feel the portal closed and Elsa's gone. Regina was kneeling beside her and Emma could see the concern etched in her eyes. Then Regina hovered her hand above Emma's heart, the place where the ice jabbed. Eventually she just put her hand on top of Emma's heart and felt that it was still beating.

"I'm okay," Emma tried to get up but could feel she's actually not that okay. Something is not right. But she didn't know what it is. Emma covered Regina's hand with hers and smiled. They looked at each other for quite a while until Emma sheepishly said, "so that's one daughter safe."

Regina laughed at that. "One very powerful daughter."

Emma grinned and she got up and helped Regina up as well. "And I believe I want to take you to dinner, if you don't mind?"

Regina looked at Emma's eyes and only see sincerity in those big blue greenish eyes. So she nodded her head and curt her lips to an almost smile. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Emma agreed. "I have to go explain to Henry and my parents where Elsa went. Have a good night Madam Mayor," Emma winked and move away. But a few steps toward the door, she turned back and approached Regina. Regina furrowed her brow but then raise it in a curious manner. Emma gave her a shit eating grin and lean toward Regina and pecked her cheek graciously. "Tomorrow." With that she strolled away and made a show of herself while Regina left wondering what just shifted in her relationship with the blonde.

Emma explained animatedly what happened with Elsa, but tried very hard to keep the part in which Elsa stabbed her hidden from her parents and Henry.

Mary Margaret and David scrunched their face. "So… I actually am her Gramps?" David asked confusedly.

"Yes Dad, you are," Emma laughed.

"And she's back now? To where she came from?"

"Yes Gramps, she's in the future now!" Henry exclaimed happily.

"Who's the father?" Mary Margaret asked with her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Uhm…" Emma looked at Henry who beamed and then shrugged at her. "Uhm… It's Regina."

At the mention of Regina's name, Mary Margaret and David's eyes went comically wide. If the situation wasn't so dire, Emma would have laughed out loud.

"But… How… Why… You can't… But…" David lost his ability to make a proper speech while Mary Margaret was still gaping at air, opening and closing her mouth a few times.

Emma and Henry observed the True Love Pair with amusement. A few moments after that, David snapped out of confusion and said, "Emma, have you even take Regina out for dinner yet?"

Naturally Emma blushed furiously. "I will, tomorrow." She mumbled incoherently.

Henry eyed the exchanged curiously but then his grandparents seems okay with the fact that his mothers are powerful enough to have Elsa someday.

"And you're okay with that, Henry?" Mary Margaret speaked up surprising everyone.

"I'm okay. As long as my mums are happy, I don't mind." Henry smiled brightly.

"You're too wise beyond your year, young man," David gave Henry's head a good ruffled.

"What about you guys, you okay with that?" Emma asked both her parents.

"I'm more than okay, Emma! I'm happy for you!" Mary Margaret moved and hugged Emma super tight. Emma hugged back.

"Thanks Mum," she whispered in Mary Margaret's ear.

"Hey Ma, I have to go. My science paper is in the laptop and I have to finish it for tomorrow," Henry said to Emma.

"Oh yeah yeah. I'll drive you to Regina's. Give me a sec. I'll grab my scarf and sweater first."

At that sentence, Mary Margaret, David, and Henry looked at each other confusedly.

"It's humid outside Emma, and it's summer. Are you sure you're okay? Usually you just go out with your jacket." Mary Margaret commented.

"Yeah, it's just been a little bit chilly. I'll be fine." Emma yelled from Elsa's bedroom while scouring the closet to find what she needed. Well, it's her room now. She ran back to the living room and roughly putting on her sweater and scarf on her way. "Come on Henry."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi guys. We're at the end of the road. Thanks for review/faves/follows. Love all the responds I got. Thanks. And bye for now. :)

* * *

At noon, Regina's phone vibrated. She looked it up and found a message from Emma.

_Regina, we'll go through the woods tonight. But I swear it will be worth it. I'll see you tonight. -Emma._

Regina raised her eyebrow when she read it. But then she smiled. It was Emma's way to tell her that she cares enough to let her know a bit of what Emma's plan is. Her heart warmed at the thought of Emma's attention. Yeah, she will try to find out where this is going. Maybe she can be happy, like Elsa stated. Her heart flooded with love at the memory of Elsa. The young girl who was sophisticated, but at the same time goofy and clumsy like Emma. If Regina was being honest, she can't wait to meet Elsa again. Her little girl.

Because of Emma's text, Regina just put on a pair of jeans and a silk shirt tucked into the jeans. She was putting on her boots when the doorbell rang. She opened it and Emma stood outside, but to her surprise Emma was wearing a winter coat and winter boots graced her feet.

"Wow. You look stunning," Emma never see the mayor so laidback but so beautiful at the same time. She gaped at the view, but then remind herself to close her mouth. She smiled nervously at Regina who look at her with scrunched face.

"Should I wear something warmer, Emma?" Regina asked, still confused at Emma's attire. But then she notice a streak of white hair in between Emma's naturally blonde hair. She stepped closer to Emma and reached the white streak. "Are… are you okay? Your hair is… changing."

Emma didn't even flinch. She just shrugged. "I think you would be okay. I'm just feeling cold this day. Maybe I'm just going down with a flu or something. But tonight, I want to take you on a date." Emma gave Regina her best grin.

They drove in Regina's car to the tip of the forest and parked the car. Then Emma stepped out of the car and made a motion for Regina to follow her deep into the woods. They talked about things, about Henry, and about their day. No mention of magic, or Elsa, or their relationship, yet.

They stopped walking when Regina realised that they were on the spot when she met Elsa for the very first time, near the lake. There was a blanket on the ground, with picnic basket full of foods, and wine, of course.

Emma sat first, and patted the spot next to her, gesturing Regina to sit. Then she started preparing the meal, which turn out not to be so bad. They ate in silence, both consumed with their own mind and memories.

After they finished eating, with the wine on both their hands, they spoke softly. Regina's heart soared at this simple moment. The moment spent just with Emma, and talked about nothing and everything nonchalantly.

"Regina, would you give us a chance?" Emma asked. "I… I know I have been attracted to you since the moment we met. God, you're so beautiful Regina. Would you forgive me for my past mistakes and maybe build a relationship with me? I know this is a bit late, considering we already are a family and we already have Henry and all, but I can't get over the fact that I ruined your…"

"Shush, Emma. You're rambling now." Regina moved so that they sat closer, as their legs were touching now. She put down her wine glass and turn to face Emma. Emma was looking at her with such curiosity, and a glint of fear. "I trusted you and you broke my trust. Now you understand why I was mad at you for these past three months?"

Emma looked down a bit, then she looked up to Regina and nodded. "I…"

"No more I'm sorry from you Emma. I forgive you. I hope that you won't break my trust in you so easily anymore." Regina cupped Emma's cheek and feel that the blonde leaned in her hand.

"I won't. But you have to remind me because sometimes I'm stupid and sometimes I forgot that you've already been through so much, and I forgot how much you mean to me." Emma's eyes full of tears by the time she finished speaking. Regina leaned in closer and she kissed Emma softly, and she felt her stomach flipped when Emma kissed her back just as soft.

"We'll remind each other," Regina whispered, leaning her forehead against Emma and closed her eyes.

"Okay." Emma whispered back. "If you keep this up, Madame Mayor, I might fall in love with you."

Regina smiled at that. "Who says you haven't, dear?" She heard Emma chuckled. If only Regina opened her eyes, she could see the pink blush in Emma's cheek.

The next morning, Emma woke up with stiffness on every join. She found that it was hard to move and she went to the mirror and saw that half her head is now white. The blonde is almost gone.

"Shit." She whimpered. She realised that she has just promised Regina that she will never leave her, but the reality is that there's something very wrong with her and she's cold all the time now and she doesn't know what to do. She exhaled her breathe slowly, and to her surprise, she could see the air leaving her body in a white puff. "Double shit."

She found her phone and called Regina to meet her at the loft. A few minutes after the call, she could hear Regina went inside with the spare key (it's under the mat) and called her name.

"In here," Emma tried to yell, but it hurt and she coughed violently.

"Emma!" Regina pushed the bedroom door and found Emma was wrapped in big thick blanket and she realised that half of Emma's hair is almost white. "What happened?" She moved closer to the blonde and felt her forehead. It was icy cold. Regina's eyes widened.

"I… I might have to break my promise, Regina. I'm so sorry."

"What do you mean?" Regina asked frantically.

"I think I might die soon," Emma cringed but then she coughed again, almost as violently as the last time.

"We have to talk to Rumple." Regina sat up suddenly.

"No, Regina, don't," Emma caught her wrist before Regina moved away. Even Emma's touch is cold.

"Emma. We need to. How will I tell Henry what happened? 'Oh dear, your clumsy mother got stab by your sister's magic and now she's dead.' No, Emma, just, no! We're going to try something, anything."

"Okay." At Emma's answer Regina seemed to calm down a bit. "Okay. Could you help me though? It's hard to move around. And I swear my touch is usually hot, not cold." Emma smirked.

Regina rolled her eyes, but still helped Emma getting out of the heavy blanket. "Where's your clothes dear?" She eyed Emma who was only wearing her boy short and a tank top.

"It's hard to put on, Regina. I have stiff joined." Emma whined.

Regina rolled her eyes dramatically this time and helped Emma get dressed. A few moments after that, she wrapped a scarf on Emma's neck and helped her put on her coat. It was accompanied with some cough attack on Emma's side. Regina noticed that the cough was getting harsher and more violent every time. They have to move fast.

"Come on, Emma. We got to go."

The pawn shop was empty when they came in. But Regina notice there was a bottle which was glowing in dark blue and white swirl.

"Rumple!" Regina called out. Emma managed to walk, but it's getting harder for her to breath, and Regina couldn't help but felt she was panicking for every seconds passed.

"Your Majesty," Rumple hissed as he showed himself.

"Do you know how to cure Emma?" Regina asked in between her gritted teeth. She never likes her teacher.

"The answer is right in front of you, dearie," Rumple pointed out the bottle, but then he grabbed it and moved the bottle to taunt Regina.

"What do you mean?" As Regina stepped closer to the imp, Emma fell into a cough fit. Regina turned back and tried to sooth Emma. "Breathe, Emma, try to breath for me, darling."

"Such a view, isn't it. The queen and the princess." With that, Rumple finished his side of the conversation and went away. The bottle was left in the counter when Regina notice the signature coming from that swirling magic. It was Elsa's, but more raw. Elsa's is more intricate, like it was woven. This one is raw and it was hers and… _Oh my God,_ Regina thought.

"Regi…na," Emma called out in a husky whisper.

"I'm gonna move us to my bedroom, Emma. You'll be okay. You'll be okay." With that, she hugged Emma's cold form and a smoke of purple magic replaced them.

Regina moved fast. She put Emma to her bed, added a few layers of blanket, but Emma's condition worsened much faster. Her hair is wholly white now without any streak of blonde. Emma's breathing is worsened by every breathe she take. It became heavier and grittier.

"Regina," Emma managed to puff her name. "Please tell Henry… I love him," Emma gritted her chattering teeth and managed to smile. Regina sat on the edge of the bed and her heart crunched at the sight.

Regina knew the answer. It was just, she didn't know if she'll be enough, if she'll be worthy of Emma's love. The hesitancy might cost her and her tears fell.

"Hey," Emma whispered. "You'll be okay." Emma cupped Regina's cheek when sudden shivered attack her, and her body fall into deep convulsion.

"Emma!" Regina cried. When Emma's body went still Regina cried. She was her happy ending. Hell, Emma might be her True Love, but does she dare to proof it? A simple kiss would change everything. Sure, her feeling for Emma is one that run deep within her. The infuriating blonde hold a special place in her heart. By opening her heart, she would fall into the world of hurt and heartbreak again. Sure, Robin was her second chance as pixie dust told her so, but the breakup hurt not because of Robin, Regina realised. It was because Emma betrayed her trust. She trusted Emma enough not to hurt her, but she did without meaning to.

But she made a promise to remind Emma, together. To be a family. She remembered Elsa's word:_ It's okay to be happy._ She remembered the shy blonde in front of her, always fighting for her, fighting with her. She remembered the bright smile she offered her. She remembered the soft kiss, the kiss that promised a new beginning for them. To step forward, to be with each other.

She remembered Emma. Just, Emma. The kid who never back down, but was rational enough to give her baby a better chance. She remembered Henry, her son, their son, smiles brightly at both of them. She remembered Elsa. Oh Elsa. The daughter she will have, the daughter of True Love. The daughter of Emma and Regina, born from the power of True Love. The only magic strong enough.

Regina exhaled slowly, and opened her eyes. She saw Emma's lower arms has started to become an icy statue, and it crept up slowly from below her stomach as well. She needs to act fast.

So she does.

She put her forehead against Emma, she could feel the cold air around them, around Emma's figure. She reached Emma's face with both her hands. "I love you, Emma." She lower herself and kissed Emma's lips. Emma's cold lips. A tear fall down from her eyes, as a gust of magic flew through Emma's body and Regina's as well.

She heard Emma gasped loudly, and then the coughing fit.

"Emma," she smiled as she reach to hug her beautiful blonde. Emma hugged her back and cough softly, but she hugged her tight.

"I've fallen in love with you a long time ago," Emma whispered softly. "I love you too, Regina."


	8. Epilogue

"Mum, Ma!" Elsa called out to her parents and strolled to the kitchen.

"Young lady, no shouting in the house," Regina scolded.

"What she says, kiddo," Emma grinned. At the sound of Emma's voice, Elsa ran and hugged her mother tight.

"You're okay! You're okay! I'm sorry Ma, I didn't mean to hurt you," Elsa said in between her sob.

Emma looked up at Regina and they understood perfectly what their daughter was talking about.

"Hey kiddo, it's okay. We knew we didn't tell you, because we can't. Sorry kiddo. I'm okay though." Emma smile at her daughter after she let her go.

"You're grounded Elsa," Regina said in her cool voice.

"What?! Why?" Her cheek was still puffy because of the short cry.

"Because we told you not to play with time travel, and you did it anyway." Regina sighed.

"But…"

"No but, you're grounded. Now go upstairs and call your brother and ask him if he wants to join us for dinner."

"Okay Mum." Elsa sighed and she went upstairs.

Emma grinned at Regina. "You could softened it up a bit, you know," Emma said playfully.

"Yes I could. But it's good for her. Her magic is very powerful, as we knew already. She needs a good discipline, who knows what her future holds." Regina shaked her head softly.

Emma stepped closer and put her hands on Regina's hip. "We'll be okay. She's tough, just like her mother. She got Henry and Neal as well. They love her to death."

Regina chuckled at this. "Okay."

"Okay. I love you, Regina," Emma said softly to Regina and peck her lips.

Regina smiled, "and I you."

**END**


End file.
